Whispers
by To Many Words
Summary: Oneshot, Songfic, Ron thinks that Hermione is like every other girl who likes Harry. Does she? Okay obviously I need to put a oneshot sign here so everyone knows it's a oneshot.


Whispers

_A/N: 'Tis I. I am alive. I have not forgotten my loyal and my reviewers. I am working on At Hogwarts, and my other stories. Thank you all for reviewing. Here is a little R/Hr/H triangle. It's not really a triangle but you'll like it. I hope at least. Pre-HBP. The song is "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizan_

_**Somewhere there's speaking, it's already coming in **_

_**Oh and it's rising in the back of your mind**_

_**You never could get it unless you were fed it**_

_**Now you're here, and you don't know why**_

Ron sat in the common room with his best friends. Ron looked over to Hermione who was leaning slightly to Harry to read over his shoulder to see how he was doing. Harry had a look of confusion on his face, but after a few scratches from the quill, he had rolled up his parchment and put it away. He smiled at Hermione and thanked her. Hermione of course just said it was not a problem and reminded him to do his own homework. Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione had long ago finished her homework and was now helping Harry, but now that he was done she went over to Ron to see if he needed some help.

Ron, of course, wasn't done. Hermione had chosen to help Harry out first. _'If I were some famous guy like Harry or Krum_ (He had thought this with emphasis on 'Krum') _then she would help me out first. Or at least have a problem with who to help first.'_ Ron thought bitterly to himself. Ron added pressure to his quill and pressing down harder on to the piece of parchment. Ron always thought Hermione was different from other girls, but she wasn't. Ron had finally narrowed it down to that Hermione is into guys that are somebody, not some nobody like himself. He wrote a sentence wrong and growled at himself. He scratched it off hastily, in a frustrated manner. He didn't understand himself; he was getting mad for no reason at all and he didn't know why.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked lightly and in the nicest voice possible. She had laid a hand on his shoulder. Ron just shrugged. Hermione looked back at Harry who had shrugged his shoulders.

_**But under skinned knees and the skid marks**_

_**Past the places where you used to learn**_

_**You howl and listen, listen and wait for**_

_**The echoes of angels who won't return**_

"Ron, what's the matter? You're going to scratch until you burn a hole in your parchment." Hermione joked. Ron stopped. He glared down at his parchment. Hermione stood up and walked around the table and looked at Ron's assignment over his shoulders. She didn't say anything but she looked down at it and made some faces. Ron looked at her in the corner of his eye. She was making the looks that told him that he was doing something wrong. He turned around abruptly.

"Will you quit it Hermione?" Ron asked peeved. Hermione, startled, stumbled back. Harry and Hermione made eye contact then looked back at Ron. His nose was buried in his parchment and he wasn't looking at either of them. Time has been brutal to them. They had gone to see Hagrid and the three of them came back with some bruises and some cuts. Ron wrote a few more then rolled his parchment up. He put it away and looked at Harry and Hermione. Harry was sitting at one end of the red couch and Hermione was sitting on the other. Ron took a seat in the middle. It looked kind of funny. Hermione, the shortest, sitting on one side of the tall friend and then Harry sitting on the other still shorter then Ron. Ron could feel an awkward silence coming upon them.

_**He's everything you want, he's everything you need**_

_**He's everything inside of you that wish you could be**_

_**He says all the right things at exactly the right time**_

_**But he means nothing to you, and you don't know why**_

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked. He scuffed his foot against the floor. His hands were deep in his robe pockets. Hermione shrugged but smiled none the less.

"You just did, Harry." Hermione joked. Harry rolled his eyes behind his glasses. Ron, who didn't like how they were talking over him, leaned back in the couch with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Anyways, what are you looking for in a guy?" Harry asked blushing. The question was an awkward one, but he was determine to ask all the Gryffindor girls what they were looking for. He didn't find it weird that he wanted to start a dating service when he got older. He didn't find that weird at all. Hermione and Ron looked at him. Hermione had a tint of pink on her face and Ron's looked kind of red from a bit frustration.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Harry knew that was coming.

"I'm just wondering." He said as he rubbed his thumb against his index finger. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…A guy I'm looking for has to be kind. He has to be strong and gentle at the same time. He has to deviously handsome. He has to be smart but needs to know when to be loose. I'm not too much for physical features but they have to have gorgeous eyes. He would be built and a little bit different from me." Hermione said as she looked down at her feet blushing slightly. "Actually I take a fancy at someone right now." Hermione said under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Ron and Harry heard her.

"Oh really who?" Ron asked with edge at his voice. Hermione had described Harry. She fancied Harry. _'ARGG! I KNEW IT! Girls like Hermione only like guys like Harry.' _ Ron thought angrily to himself. "I bet its Krum." Ron muttered under his breath knowing full well that he thought that she liked Harry. Unlike Hermione, he wasn't heard.

"None of your business." Hermione said. Hermione looked from Ron to Harry. Harry had a slight smile on his face and Ron looked a little angry.

_**You're waiting for someone to put you together**_

_**You're waiting for someone to push you away**_

_**There's always another wound to discover**_

_**There's always something more you wish he'd say**_

Ron slightly glared at his best friends. Hermione had dropped the subject for a moment.

"Who is it, Hermione?" Ron asked again. Hermione glared.

"I said none of your business. If I wanted to share it then I would have shared it." Hermione yelled slightly. Ron stood up somewhat towering her.

"Why can't you tell m- us?" Ron practically yelled. Hermione slapped him as he stumbled backwards. He put his hand on his cheek as he continued to stagger backwards. Hermione put her hands up to her mouth, shocked. Harry's emerald eyes turned wide. Hermione had his Ron once, maybe twice but it rarely happened. Ron didn't say anything. Hermione stood up and advanced towards him slowly.

"Ron…" Ron put a hand up. She slowly put a hand up to remove his hand from his cheek.

"NO! Don't! Stay away!" Ron yelled he said as he smacked her hand away removing his hand from his cheek. It looked weird. One side of his face was pale and then gradually turning red to the other side. Hermione backed off a bit holding to her hand. Harry looked shocked.

"Ron, relax. Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione. She nodded, but really you could tell that she wasn't. Her eyes were filling up with tears that she was fighting down.

_**He's everything you want, he's everything you need**_

_**He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be**_

_**He says all the right things at exactly the right time**_

_**But he means nothing to you and you don't know why**_

Ron calmed down but didn't sit next to them He sat on another chair as he rubbed his cheek. It was a tint shade of pink Ron looked down to his hand-me-down shoes. It was worn, but they were comfortable. Ron looked up. Harry was rubbing Hermione's back and patting her shoulder to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry, Ron." Ron made a grunt to show he sort of forgave her.

"I think we should just sit and talk." Harry suggested. Hermione nodded, Ron just shrugged. Harry whispered bent down near Hermione's ear and whispered something Ron couldn't hear. Ron strained his ears and damned himself that he moved. He damned the twins for not giving him a set of extendable ears, not that Harry and Hermione wouldn't have noticed.

"NO! I mean, no Harry. I'm sorry about it." Hermione said unexpectedly. Hermione bent over to whisper in Harry's ear and a huge grin plastered on his face. Then his face turned sad and serious. Then it turned understanding as he nodded some.

**_But you'll just sit tight and watch it unwind_**

_**It's only what you're asking for**_

_**And you'll just be fine with all of your time**_

_**It's only what you're waiting for**_

"Oh…" He said more to himself. He looked over to Ron who had given up trying to listen and had his chin resting on his hand as Ron stared deeply into the fire. Hermione leaned towards Harry's ear again and whispered some more. Harry nodded and hugged Hermione. Ron looked over and felt something within him burn. Fire in the pit of his stomach being fed fuel to burn through out him. Ron gripped on to the arm of the chair as he watched them embrace. _'What's so special about him? Sure, he is the boy-who-lived. So what? Yeah he escaped death five times already. Big whoop. Who am I kidding, I can't compare up to Harry.'_ Ron growled at himself. He hated how he was nothing.

Ron turned back to the fire, when Hermione and Harry let go.

_**Out of the island and into the highway**_

_**Past the places where you might have turned**_

_**You never did notice, but you still hide away**_

_**Anger of angels who won't return**_

Ron sat alone on the chair. Harry and Hermione we're on the couch discussing various topics. They tried to get Ron in some of their conversations, but when they would ask an opinion he would just grunt or shrug.

"Ron, I think the Cannons are doing better don't you think?" Harry asked. Ron just rolled his eyes and shrugged and muttered a sure.

_**He's everything you want, he's everything you need**_

_**He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be**_

_**He says all the right things at exactly the right time**_

_**But he means nothing to you, and you don't know why**_

**_But he means nothing to you, and you don't know why_**

_**I am everything you want, I am everything you need**_

_**I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be**_

_**I say all the right things at exactly the right time**_

_**But I mean nothing to you, and I don't know why**_

Hermione sighed. Ron was troubled and he wasn't letting anyone in. Especially her. She whispered in Harry's ear again and he whispered back. She giggled and that was all it took for Ron to blow his top off. He made a noise and grabbed his bag. Hermione looked up.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ron muttered angrily. Hermione had enough. She stood up and pushed him back down in his chair.

"Okay, that's it. What is wrong, Ronald?" Hermione asked. Her hands on her curved hips. Ron crossed his arms. He liked the attention for once. Even if it was bad. Hermione took one hand off her hips and put it to the side of Ron's face where she had slapped him earlier and made him look at her. He winced. It still kind of hurt. "Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked in a small voice. Ron searched her eyes, and he could tell she was searching his by the way she was shifting them to see if she could find something.

"Why don't you just go back to your boyfriend?" Ron said rudely. Hermione pulled away and looked at him confused. Her arms now crossed.

"My boyfriend?" Hermione repeated. Ron looked at her. He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, Harry. You said you fancied someone. You practically described Harry." Ron said as he sat there. As soon as this conversation was over he would go up to his dorm and go to sleep.

"Ron, I don't like Harry." Harry made a noise and she looked over him. "You know what I mean." Harry made a pout but as it were a joke. "Harry's like my brother, my best friend. Is that why you've been acting like this? Ron, it's true I fancy someone, but it isn't Harry." Hermione said as she sat on the table across from him blushing slightly. Ron looked at her.

"Really?" _'IT'S NOT HIM! I can't believe it!'_ Ron smiled, more or less. _'That doesn't mean it's me though.' _ Ron thought bitterly to himself. She made a face and sat back next to Harry. Ron still grumbled at himself. _'Well, if it's not Harry then there's still a chance it could be me. Ha. Yeah right. Probably some other smart git in the school.'_ Ron thought to himself. He picked up his things and walked to his dorm. If he stayed a little longer he would have heard what Harry and Hermione were whispering to each other again.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't know how."

"Hermione, if you like him then tell him."

"I wish I could tell him, that I fancy him. But I can't Harry. Not yet."

_A/n: Well that was my story. After awhile it's up. Yay!_

_-IsK_


End file.
